To-Do List
by crazyclamp
Summary: Where Ginny and Blaise discovers something that they didn't expect while hidden in an alcove.


To-Do List

* * *

Blaise Zabini was busy looking at his nails while slowly walking. A hand suddenly popped up from a hidden alcove and he was forcefully pulled. He bumped into someone and before he could say anything, he caught a glimpse of a red headed girl. She was looking positively pissed.

"Why the hell are you late?" She grounded her teeth which made him think of an excuse in which he failed to do.

"I was... I was looking for you!" He said frantically while squirming (manly, of course) under her gaze.

"Hmmm." She paused dramatically and added "I see... That was probably the reason why you were looking at your nails while strolling under the moon." She spat while he responded with his eyes roaming around the tiny space and whistling like no one's with him.

She began stomping her feet like a child throwing tantrums when it was clear that he wouldn't respond to her. After that unlady-like action of hers, she immediately put her hands on her hips and exclaimed "This is not going anywhere!"

Since he had had enough of it, he responded. "Okay okay. I'm sorry, but can you please stop your tantrums now, Lady Red?" He paused looking at her reaction with the use of her pet name. He then continued when he noticed her cheeks flush. "Why did you call for this randezvous? I didn't know that you had a thing for me and a fettish for hidden alcoves."

The girl looked at him with her cheeks turning redder. She shook her head and smacked him playfully in the head. "You already know that I do! Besides, that's not even the reason why I asked you to come here."

'Geez, this girl. I can't believe that I'm dating her.' He thought while chuckling and touching his head. "Then, Ginny, care to tell me why you asked me to come here?"

"Draco Malfoy." Her tone took up a seriousness that is only reserve for -well- serious occassions. He then thought that maybe this bloke, who happened to be his best friend, had finally gotten his way to pissing off her brother big time.

He thought that maybe her interest in him (Draco) had been because of him pissing off her brother which is very likely to happen. Their fights are actually ridiculous and interesting at the same time because they really can't stay in the same room without throwing insults. Once a fight erupts between them, every students who hunger for some swearing match will certainly watch them. Their topics ranging from Weasley this, Malfoy that and usually ends up with Draco winning the colorful swearing fest. His thoughts were halted when he noticed her looking at him, expecting him to speak up.

"Did they have another row?"

"No. Did he mention anything to you?"

This caught his attention. His mind reeled back and forth trying to see if he mentioned "anything" by chance. 'Are they cheating on me?' He laughed to himself and immediately crushed the idea. "By "anything", you mean..." he trailed with his eyebrows shooting up his hairline.

The girl fidgeted and looked like she was having second thoughts. 'No way.' He thought as his eyes widened in shock before voicing his idea "Don't tell me that you're seeing each other behind my back!" He pointed his right index finger at her. Her eyes popped as she realized that he had misinterpreted what she was about to tell him. She laughed at the ridiculousness of his thoughts.

"Of course not, you dolt!"

He sighed with relief and raised both of his hands. "Okay, what about him then?"

"Well... by chance... Did he mention liking someone?" She asked.

"No." He responded. Although Draco was his best friend, there are still some things that Blaise cannot interpret when it comes to him. When Draco wants to hide something, there is no way that you can detect it. He's that good in concealing his feelings. "Is it you?" His eyes narrowed.

"No!"

"Why does it concern you if it's not you?"

"Well..." her voice laced with uncertainty.

"Well?" He prodded.

She let out a big sigh before she blurted out "I think he fancies Hermione."

"Maybe he does..." he paused as he digested what she just said. "Wait..."

She waited and looked at him expectantly.

"Hermione? As in...The one and only Hermione Granger?"

"Yes."

"HERMIONE GRANGER of the Gryffindor House?"

She bobbed her head up and down and followed it with another yes.

"You have Got to be kidding me!"

Before she could respond, two sets of footfalls were heard walking toward the alcove. This immediately required them to keep their mouths shut since it's already pass curfew. The two were whispering harshly which made their conversation too difficult to be understood. As they neared the alcove, the voices became familiar. A loud squeal followed by a loud thud came from the female which confirmed their suspicion. The two occupants of the hidden alcove could not help but take a peak at what was happening. When they did, their jaws dropped to the floor.

There, in front of them, was a smirking Draco on top of a very disgruntled Hermione. Their bags on either side with spilling contents. They watched with curiousity at how rapidly Hermione's face had turned from its fair complexion to tomato-red. She began pushing the blonde but his expression morphed from amusement to mischievous. He grabbed her hands and pinned them on top of her head. He then lowered his face until his lips touched hers. He kissed her thoroughly (as thoroughly as one can imagine). He stopped to catch his breath, stood up and began gathering their things. When he was done, he looked at her and stretched his left hand.

They waited in silence as they waited for Hermione's response. Their expectations -which was a very long lecture and an array of curses- was proven wrong when she sat up and took his offered hand.

He wrapped her small and soft hands in his and smirked at her. "Now. Darling, that's one down from your so called 'To-Do List'."

Ginny and Blaise's eyes nearly popped out at what they heard. They stared at their retreating figure until Blaise spoke.

"Hey baby... I think that answers your queries."

A/N: This has been written ages ago and it was only now that I had the chance to post.


End file.
